Let Me Put On a Show
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: I listened to the sound of the summer rain on the window of bedroom I was shared with my sister, I couldn't sleep again. I was hot and my long dark was sticking to me, I grumbled as I rolled over for the hundredth time that night, Cissy stirred next to me and I stilled my movements not to wake her.


**AN: This is a smutty one shot of Bella/Cygnus. I have to say this here as I'm saying it on all my fic's now if you don't like it DO NOT read it! I've had two fictions removed because people are pussies and can't take the hardcore. NOW, if this topic of insect offends you, then do yourself a favor, don't read any further. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I'm fed up of being reported by people who can't take the really hardcore stuff.  
But on a brighter note, thank you to all my wonderful loves who always read and leave me the most amazing reviews. Thank you.**

**This is dedicated to my BabyDoll Maneater who is always my muse on all things naughty and dark.**

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy_

_Let me put on a show_

_Let me put on a show for you, tiger_

_Let me put on a show. ~Lana Del Ray_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I listened to the sound of the summer rain on the window of bedroom I was shared with my sister, I couldn't sleep again. I was hot and my long dark was sticking to me, I grumbled as I rolled over for the hundredth time that night, Cissy stirred next to me and I stilled my movements not to wake her. She needed her sleep and I had a habit of keeping her awake when I couldn't sleep, and that was mostly every night, I was selfish like that. But tonight I'd noticed the dark circles under her eyes, she needed to sleep and I needed to let her. I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes, playing with images of my dark and twisted mind. I bit my lip as I recalled the romp I'd shared today with my father, an ache flared up between my legs. I sat up and cast a glance at my sleeping sister, gently leaning over to brush the hair from her face. She wouldn't know I was gone.

I slipped unheard from the bed and padded bare foot to Cissy's dresser, I grabbed my long, unruly curls and piled them up in a lose bun on top of my head, pinning them in place and silently leaving the room. I closed the door behind me and almost screamed in fright as I walked straight into my father's bare and firm chest. His hand covered my mouth before I could utter even a single word, his arm wrapped around my waist and he tugged me close to him, his hand still covering my mouth, his almost black eyes glowed in the dimly lit hall way and I felt my heart begin to speed up and the ache between my legs grew.

My hands lifted to rest on his chest and I scratched my painted black talon like nails down his skin leaving angry red welts on his flesh. He hissed as he leaned in close to my ear, I closed my eyes as I felt the heat pool into my core. His lips grazed my ear lobe as he spoke to me in a husky low whisper.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing wandering the house at night, with no wand?"

He slowly moved his hand from my mouth and trailed it down to my throat, wrapping his strong hand around my neck and squeezing lightly. Another flood of heat between my legs, a soft whimper, a begging plea whispered into his ear. Yes, that's right, I Bellatrix Black, let this man take me, fuck me like a whore, make me beg and whimper and scream like a bitch in heat. And I loved every minute of it. Never have I willingly let a man bend me to his every need, or bend me at the waist for that matter. But this is my father, my daddy, and for him, I'll please him on my back or my knees, any way he needs me and I'll take it all with hungry need and unquenched lust for this man.

He smiles that killer smile at me and I melt, my knees go weak and my lips part as he lifts me off the floor with one arm around my waist. I hook my legs around him, my already short black satin nightie rising further up my thighs. His hands grip my thighs and his lips latch themselves onto my neck the thin spaghetti strap of my nightie slipped off my shoulder as he walked effortlessly with me in his arms. His strength sometimes frightens me, he could break me with one hand, and he's bruised me with his strong grip on my hips as he holds me in place. I may look fragile, standing no taller than 5 foot 3 inches without my killer heeled boots, but I'm stronger than I look, I'm a duellist, I could snap Cissy's pretty little neck if I so wished. Many times I'd come close to that in a fit of rage, I once put my fist through a window with little effort. But my daddy has the strength of a bull oxen, he could shatter me if he choose too, but he wouldn't, would he?

I hiss as my back hits the wall in his bedroom and my ears pick up a silencing charm and the sound of his wand clattering to the floor as it falls from his hand. When did he pick it up? I didn't know, I didn't care. All I cared about was his hands as they ran over my body in hungry need. I gasped as he bit my neck and growled deep in his chest, my hands clutched at his bare shoulders and my hips bucked against him. Oh gods, please. . .

He all but threw me onto his bed and was on me before I had chance to move an inch, his hands pulled my nightie over my head and he tossed it away, his greedy eyes drinking me in. I was trembling like a school girl, and he smiled at me as his fingers rubbed my core through my underwear.

"Bella, you dirty whore. Do you want me to fuck you, bitch?"

I reached down to grab his hand and press it harder against my throbbing clit, he gripped my wrist and pulled it above my head. My heart skipped a beat as his head lowered and he took my already hard nipple in his mouth and moved his tongue around it, coxing a moan from my parted lips.

"Daddy. . . Yes, yes, fuck me like your whore." I gasped out as his teeth bite down on the sensitive bud, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make my already dripping core weep a little more for him.

He growled again, lifting his head from my throbbing nipple and kissed me deeply, his hand was already tugging my underwear down and I wiggled a little to help him free me of it. My hand he hadn't pinned, slipped inside his sleep pants and gripped his rock hard erection, he groaned like an animal and in one swift movement he had me off my back and on my hands and knees. His hand come down with bruising force on my ass. I jerked forwards from the force of it and a soft whimper that begged him for more left my lips. I could hear him growling as he freed himself of his sleep pants and I looked over my shoulder as his hand come down again, I hissed and pressed my hips back into him. His eyes met mine as he nudged my dripping entrance with the head of his cock.

"Do you want it you dirty whore? Do you want me fuck you like the bitch you are?" He asked as his hand run up my scared back. He leant on me slightly, his hand in my hair, pulling out the pins holding up my curls. It fell down from the hold and cascaded around my face and over my shoulders. Just how he liked it, wild and untamed, just like I was, just like we were.

His words sent a tremor up my spine, oh sweet Merlin, did I just get wetter? Impossible. . . I felt my desire for him run down my thighs, he saw it and groaned as he ran his finger up my silky smooth thigh to gather my honey on his finger tip, I felt his cock twitch as he brought his finger to his lips and tasted my need for him, my eyes never left him as he smiled at me and licked his lips.

"You taste like heaven, witch."

I felt my whole body begin to shiver as he pressed the head of his cock inside me, he stopped as a low groan left him. I tried to push back, to push him inside me, to take him in my wet heat. He stopped me with his hands on my hips, holding me still.

"Daddy, please fuck me, take me, I need you inside me. . . Treat me like your whore," I said, the begging plea in my voice making his eyes flutter shut. He loved it when I gave in and begged him to take me, to bruise me, to make me scream. He never disappointed me.

With a hard jerk of his hips he was buried in me up to the hilt, I moaned loudly and he wasted no time in picking up a hard pace, pulling almost out then slamming back into me with bruising force. So so good. . . He grunted and pounded into me, I pressed my hips back with every thrust to take him deeper, making him fuck me harder. His hand came down on my ass again and the sound of the slap mixed with my high pitched noises and his low grunts. What a pretty sound. He gripped my hair and pulled me up to press my back against his front, I tightened around his cock and the feeling made him pump harder and faster. I almost lost my balance from the force of his thrusts, his one arm wrapped around my stomach to hold me up, the hand in my hair yanked my head back and his lips and teeth began ravishing my neck, he was marking me as his own.

"Your mine, Bellatrix, mine, you belong to me, not anyone else, to me and only me." His hand moved around from my hair to my throat and he gripped it firmly.

To anyone watching, this would have looked and sounded almost brutal, but this was how we liked it. Rough and raw, laid bare for the eyes of each other, the filthy, the dirty, the unclean, the blackest of sins. Our sounds mixed together to form the sounds of lust and tainted love.

I shrieked, sounding like a wounded animal as my inner walls clamped down on him and my climax gripped me in an iron fist. The clenching of my walls and the flood of heat around his cock sent him into a wild frenzy and he impossibly slammed into me harder and faster, prolonging my already mind blowing orgasm. I made noise to wake the dead, my body jerking and if it wasn't for his strong hands and arms holding me up, I would have fallen. I heard him grunt and a low groan escaped him as he stiffened and shot his hot fluid inside me, binding us as one.

I lay in his arms in a tangled embrace, the room smells of sex and rain, the windows long since been opened to let in the chilly night air to bring down the heat of our exhausted bodies. I rest my head on his chest and he strokes his fingers through my tangled curls. We're tender now, loving and gentle and he pulls me up to him, settling me tightly against him, his strong arms hooking around my body as I push my legs in with his.

Love in the darkest of places, is love none the less. Promise's made in the dark of the night, the heated whispers of passion and the beating of our hearts as one.


End file.
